100 OneShot Challenge
by Writing In Ink Forever
Summary: I took Prin Pardus' 100 one-shot challenge! This will involve deaths, happiness, sorrow, horror and anything in between! So, that's why there's no general genres. Most of these will be of MY characters, unless stated in the one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I have taken Prin Pardus's 100 Theme Challenge! : ) The rules are as followed; **

*** Themes MUST be done in order**

*** You can take a spin on each theme in any way you like! It's your choice how you interpret them.**

*** There's no set end date in sight, since I'm not sure how long this will take, as I've never done it before. You might want to check my entries every now and then to see if I've set any sort of date.**

*** All entries for each theme MUST be at least 1,500 words! That way no one can just take an easy path and jot down a few really short things to get ahead. **

**Now, here are the themes! **

**Injured**

**Sinking**

**Father**

**Exploit**

**Boredom**

**Art of Conversation**

**Take Your Best Shot**

**Creativity**

**Flash**

**Puzzling Words**

**Ill**

**Skeleton**

**Nothing**

**Servitude**

**Possibilities**

**Weightless**

**Just Say It**

**Last Words**

**Immature**

**Blazing**

**Help**

**Presence**

**Because**

**Forced**

**Reversed**

**Cast Away**

**Emotions**

**Questions**

**Wishing**

**Crackling**

**Curl Up**

**Together**

**Look Again**

**Brief**

**Space**

**Special**

**Jinx**

**Stop Fussing**

**Cozy**

**Breaking**

**Either Or**

**Tell Me a Story**

**Waiting**

**Willpower**

**Who Am I?**

**Idol**

**Unseen**

**Just Try**

**For Me?**

**You're Choice (Literally! You've made it to fifty, so write about any topic/theme you choose for this one!)**

**Useful**

**Treasure**

**Ceremony**

**Lightning**

**Protection**

**Stay With Me**

**Mint**

**Rescue**

**Dominant**

**Thief**

**Deserter**

**Stolen**

**Sarcasm**

**Darling**

**How Much is too Much?**

**Over**

**Try Again**

**Hidden**

**Forgotten**

**The First Time**

**Aging**

**Soldiers**

**Justice**

**Tread Carefully**

**One False Step**

**Connection**

**Mess**

**It Can't Be**

**In Due Time**

**Awake**

**Delicious**

**Fallen**

**Trickery**

**Around the Bend**

**Well-Traveled**

**Choices**

**Surplus**

**Rough**

**If**

**Friend**

**Found Not Lost**

**Spiral**

**Deep**

**I Could Have**

**Desirable**

**Resentment**

**Build Up**

**Inch by Inch**

**Dilemma**

**Blue Sky**

**~I will write something to just get us a taste. I know that it's against the rules to only have an AN in a Chapter. So I will write something, not promising how long it will be. I'm not even sure myself. This will just be pulled up on the spot~**

* * *

Shimmerfrost shuffled in her paws, not quite sure how she should tell him. It was there kits – she was sure of that, but she didn't know _how _to tell him. Be blunt about it? Tell him out front? Make him guess? There were so many things, yet she wasn't sure which.

"Deep in thought, Shimmerfrost?" A voice asked with an amused voice and she jumped, glancing at the cat that was now sitting beside her. She took a deep breath, relaxing her muscles. "Wow, you must really be lost in thoughts if you didn't hear _me _coming!" the amused voice purred once more.

"Hi Berrywhisker," Shimmerfrost rolled her eyes at her friend. They had been friends ever since kits; and still acted like kits every now and then. Of course, they knew when to act like warriors and not kits when the time deemed it. But life was too short to live it with such strictness. "How's your brother? Is he getting any better?" She inquired. Berrywhisker's long sigh answered her question. Heronleap, Berrywhisker's brother had gotten into a rough accident with a badger. He had pushed a queen out of the way and saved her and her kits, and some of the cats from the Clan killed the badger. Heronleap escaped – but just barely. He was badly scarred, and his left front paw would be twisted – but according to Icestorm, the injury should heal in a matter of moons.

"Same as last time," Berrywhisker answered gloomily, her tail flickered everywhere in agitation. "I wish my brother didn't have a big heart! Pearl didn't deserve to live!"

"Berrywhisker!" Shimmerfrost gasped at her friend, eyes wide. Did her best friend just say that? "Everyone deserves to live! She has kits too, if you didn't remember!" She reminded her, lashing her tail angrily. How could Berrywhisker be so heartless?

Berrywhisker looked over at Shimmerfrost, flickering her tail once more before sighing. "I know. I'm sorry I said that. I just – I'm angry! Bad things always happen to good cats! Heronleap didn't deserve to get injured!" Shimmerfrost understood where Berrywhisker was coming from, having losing her brother when they were only apprentices.

"I know, Berrywhisker," Shimmerfrost answered soothingly, placing her tail alongside her shoulders comfortingly. "But it's not right to wish someone to die, and you know that."

Berrywhisker sighed, twitching her tail. "So, what were you thinking about?" she asked, changing the subject.

Shimmerfrost's whisker's twitched with amusement. Berrywhisker has always been good at changing the subject. "I was thinking how I was going to tell Larkflight that I was expecting kits," she told her on a sigh. It had been a thought of hers for two days since she knew she was expecting – and she told Berrywhisker first, like she always did when she had something to spill. She knew she should have told Larkflight first – but she was nervous. She didn't even know if he wanted kits at all, and that made her even more nervous.

"Oh," Berrywhisker mewled, suddenly very quiet. Then she had a gleam in her eye, looking at Shimmerfrost, "You'll figure out something. You always do. You're Shimmerfrost!"

"Figure out what?" A voice asked and both she-cats jumped. Shimmerfrost glanced behind her shoulder and stilled when Larkflight stood behind them, but relaxed when she realized he looked confused. _That doesn't really mean that he doesn't know, or didn't overhear, _she thought, grimacing.

"I'll let you two talk," Berrywhisker mused, standing up and walking away. Shimmerfrost glared at her friend as she walked away, but Berrywhisker never looked back as she walked over to Duskeagle – her mate.

"Talk about what?" Larkflight asked, a perplexed look on his face. Shimmerfrost almost laughed at his confusemeant, and would have if she wasn't so nervous.

"I have something to tell you," She mewled, patting her tail beside her; indicating that he should sit beside her. Larkflight swallowed, as if he was expecting the worst and sat down. Shimmerfrost took a deep breath, and in one breath blurted, "Iamhavingkits!" She held her breath.

Larkflight's whiskers twitched. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked, smirking his usual way when she got nervous about something. Shimmerfrost narrowed her eyes and flicked her tail at him. He laughed, his eyes gleaming with newfound joy. "I'm just kidding, Shimmerfrost." He chuckled, than he sobered up a minute. "Are you really having kits?" He asked, eyes shining with pride.

Shimmerfrost rolled her eyes. "No. I just said that because I wasn't having kits," She said with heavy sarcasm. Larkflight's eyes fell and Shimmerfrost laughed. "Yes you big lump. I'm having kits," she purred, no longer nervous. She had a new excitement in the pit of her stomach; so far so good.

"That's great!" He purred, whiskers twitched as he licked her muzzle. "I'm glad! I can't wait for them to come!"

"And… I was wondering if we got a tom, that I could name one Thrushkit," She asked, looking up at him with hope.

"After your brother?" Larkflight murmured, nodding his head. "That's fine." He purred, nuzzling his mate's cheek with his muzzle.

* * *

**~It's kinda bad, I know, but like I said I didn't really think this one through at all. These cats are from RPs that I did with some friends, and I own all of these cats. Most of my one-shots will involve my RP characters, and I hope that it will help me figure out how I can join my RPs into stories. :3~ **

**~coco**


	2. Chapter 2 Injured

_She couldn't go to sleep that night. _

Memories of the battle plagued her brain. Her littermates and Clanmates all sprawled out on the ground – lifeless and helpless. Blood everywhere; hissing and scratching; it stayed there, even in her dreams. She lost cats today. Her brother, Tabbypaw, and her best friend that she could share everything with – Cloudpaw.

She was sure that Brindlestar was mourning for the loss of her son. Cloudpaw was a good tom. Always helpful, even to the cats that he despises. He was a great secret keeper – someone that she could always count on. Always know that he was there for her – no matter what the circumstances. No matter the cause, he was there for her.

Frostpaw sniffled. She placed her muzzle on her white paws and sobbed a little.

She felt someone stir awake and she blinked, looking over to Ratpaw – who was another good friend of hers. He also lost his sister; Frecklepaw.

"Frostpaw, you ok?" He asked in a groggily voice – still asleep, but woken up from her sobs.

Frostpaw blushed, but her eyes were still puffy from sobbing. "No, I'm fine, go back to sleep Ratpaw," She purred, brushing her nose along his.

Ratpaw sighed heavily. He sat up, stretching a bit – as much as he could with everyone in here, anyways. He looked at Frostpaw – concern was shown in his eyes. "Frostpaw. It's evident that you're NOT alright," He mewled. He placed his pelt against hers in comfort. "If you need anything, just tell me – ok? I can be just as good of a friend as Cloudpaw was…." He mumbled, then his eyes widened as he realized what he said. "I'm sorry, Frostpaw, I didn't realize…" He started, but decided to stop and cursed to himself.

Frostpaw placed her tail on his shoulders, "Its ok, Ratpaw. I know you can. It's just…" She murmured, her voice muffled with all the emotions that were gathering inside her brain. "Cloudpaw and I… We were best friends. We… We were…" She stopped, unable to continue her sentence without crying, and gasped in surprise when she felt Ratpaw's tail trail up her back.

"Going to become mates?" He continued her sentence for her quietly, smiling sadly. Frostpaw gave him a look and he shrugged. "I know stuff. I'm not unobservant as you take me to be," He told her, sticking his tongue out to lighten the mood.

Frostpaw laughed quietly. "Yeah… We had agreed… After we became warriors and everything…" She muttered, her eyes squeezed shut, "I'm sorry, Ratpaw, that you have to hear this. It's just…"

Ratpaw nodded. "I know," He murmured, pressing his paw against hers. "If you need any help, just let me know, ok?" He asked, cocking his head to the side in concern.

Frostpaw nodded her head solemnly. She just didn't know how much help she would need.

* * *

"I, leader of IceClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to give these apprentices warrior names. They have learned the warrior code, and have proven to be a great warrior throughout their training!" The leader's voice howled, making an echo throughout the camp. She gazed down at the apprentice, and Frostpaw pelt a pang of pride go through her for her friends. Of course, she'd get hers soon – but now was time for her good friends to get theirs. "Dapplepaw, please step forward!" The leader announced, her eyes gleaming for pride for her daughter.

Dapplepaw squeaked, bouncing up with excitement. Frostpaw heard Shadowpaw chuckle, and she gazed over at him who looked amused. He must've felt her staring, because he suddenly looked up and they locked eyes. Frostpaw blushed, looking away with embarrassment. "Dapplepaw, do you solemnly swear to protect the Clan from danger? Even if it is the cost of death?" She asked, her voice sounded determined and strong.

Dapplepaw cleared her throat. "I do," She replied loudly, the happiness was oozing out of her.

"Than by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name! Dapplepaw, from this day forward you will be known as Dappleleaf. IceClan honors your bravery and courage, and welcome you as a full warrior of IceClan!"

Dappleleaf purred, dipping her head as in thanks and backed up from her mother and leader – her eyes shone with happiness.

"Shadowpaw, please step forward!" Shadowpaw stepped forward, his black paws thundering the ground below him as his muscles rippled. Frostpaw blushed again for looking, looking away. What was with her today? "Shadowpaw, do you solemnly swear to protect the Clan from danger? Even if it costs your life?" She asked her son, her only son now.

"I do," Shadowpaw answered.

"Than by the powers of StarClan I name you Shadowblaze. IceClan honors your great hunting skills and protectiveness, and welcome you as a full warrior of IceClan!" She called down, and Shadowblaze bowed his head in respect, as his sister had done, and backed up – pride showing in his eyes as he looked over at Frostpaw. Frostpaw smiled at him and mouthed "congratulations." They had become closer since the death of Cloudpaw – since they shared similar feelings. They know what it was like to lose someone you were close to. "Ratpaw, please step forward!"

Ratpaw beamed, glancing to see if Frostpaw was looking before stepping forward. He was the only one in his litter now – Frostpaw mused to herself sadly as he looked up at the leader in a seriousness no one has masked before. _He wants to show he's ready before he even says the words, _Frostpaw thought to herself as she watched her best friend with amusement. They too have become close – too close, she thought. They had become like Cloudpaw and her, and she didn't like it. It felt wrong to have feelings for someone else, in her mind.

"Do you solemnly swear to protect the Clan? Even if it cost your life?" The leader asked, gazing down at the apprentice. _Ratpaw had changed so much since the war,_ Frostpaw blinked in surprise when she saw how much he had grown. Can a war really change someone that much?

"I do," Ratpaw answered. He raised his head up high and locked eyes with Brindlestar. "I've never been this ready in my whole life," His voice rose at the last comment. "I always thought that being a warrior meant everything to me. And it still does. But now, now I know it means more. And I WILL live up to my full potential. For everyone, for my brothers and sisters that have gone to StarClan now. I WILL live up to them."

Brindlestar's eyes sparkled. "Wise words, Ratpaw," She purred, bowing her head. "Then I name you Ratfang, after your great father that served the Clan well. We honor your loyalness and courage – and welcome you as a full warrior of IceClan!"

Suddenly the camp was erupted with yowls. "DAPPLELEAF! SHADOWBLAZE! RATFANG!" And they yowled them over and over again until everyone of them fell silent, and went on with their warrior duties. Ratfang purred, padding over to Frostpaw.

"Ratfang. Nice ring to it, huh?" He asked her with a smirk.

Frostpaw rolled her eyes. "Go sit your vigil, RatFANG," She giggled. He leaned his head down and licked her ears, strooding over to sit with Shadowblaze and Dappleleaf. Frostpaw blushed, looking at her paws.

"He likes you," A familiar voice giggled, and Frostpaw gasped, whipping around to see the new apprentice – Razorpaw, come up to her – a sad look on his face. "Like, really likes you. He told me one time." He confessed, blushing.

"I know," Frostpaw mewled, looking over to where Ratfang was staring at her with a confused expression. He was probably wondering what they were talking about, but she wouldn't dare tell him. "I'm just not ready. Not yet. He knows that."

"Frostpaw!" Razorpaw growled, exasperated. "Cloudpaw died five moons ago. It's time to let him go."

"I will when I'm ready." She mewled in frustration, and walked into the apprentice den.

* * *

"Just a little more! PUSH!" The medicine cat ordered, and Frostwhisker panted, but pushed all the same. "Good, good. You have two healthy little she-cats," She purred, winking. "I'll go get some raspberry seeds to help with the milk."

"They're beautiful, Frostwhisker," A gruff voice mewled, and Frostwhisker purred to see Ratfang in the nursery, his eyes full of pride for their kits. It felt right to say that now. Their kits. "Do they have names?" He asked her, lying down – their fur touching.

"The white one is Cloudkit," She murmured, smiling at Ratfang. "If that's ok," She said quickly, frowning.

Ratfang nodded. "It's fine," He purred, twitching his tail. "And… This one? Can it be Specklekit?"

Frostwhisker purred. "Of course, Ratfang. Specklekit is perfect."

* * *

**AN: There ya go. Sorry if it was no good. : ( I worked hard on this one, however. Third person isn't my favorite POV to write – but a good writer must be able to write in any POV. This is the website to work on that though. :D **

**All the cats in here are mine and my friends from RPs that we did on another website. **

**I enjoyed writing this one-shot. This is for Injured, like injured emotions or something like that. I just wanted to write this to see how this would go. :o I hope ya'll liked it!**

**-Coco**


End file.
